Props
A Prop '''is one of the many objects a map may feature. Overview Unlike typical scenery, a prop can sometimes be used or interacted with. Most props are purely aesthetic, but some provide a special use or purpose. Destroyable Props '''Destroyable Props'' are your average, run-of-the-mill props, which can be damaged or destroyed''. Crates, barrels, breakable windows, and breakable walls fall within this category. Oil Drums Oil drums can be found in several maps. The explosion they cause inflicts moderate damage, and can immediately kill whoever is standing above them. Once destroyed, these barrels shoot up into the air and fade away. A special red barrel appears in Quarantine, specifically in Warhead. It does a lot more damage than a normal oil drum, but also takes longer to destroy. Crates Crates appear in many maps, and all look the same. They may be used as cover, or stepping-stones to higher places. Boarded Windows Some windows (in Waverider, Two Towers, Short Fuse, and Cabin Fever) are boarded up, and can be destroyed. While active, they can provide cover; and when destroyed, they can provide an alternative route or vantage point. Breakable Walls A special set of walls appear in Dredge, which can be destroyed to provide access to other parts of the map. Being hit by the wall after it is destroyed will inflict damage. Another wall, in Desert Thunder, is merely part of the gameplay. Windows Breakable windows can be found on some maps. Some windows (like the ones in Crystal Tower) are bulletproof. Tombstones Tombstones only appear in Heir of the Tomb, where they provide a temporary cover for soldiers until it takes enough damage to break apart. Two sniper rifle bullets can break a tombstone. Decorative Props Decorative Props ''cannot be interacted with''. They appear throughout the environment, and have no major use of their own. Buildings Buildings are a type of structural prop that can be found in many maps. Most maps have some time of building present, including tents or small outposts, and some even take place within a building (such as Overdose or Sector 25). Ladders Ladders are universal tools that can be found in many maps. Like ladders in real life, they allow people to climb up and down to other areas. Players can shoot while climbing ladders, and before the 2-04-09 Patch, could sprint to climb them faster. Walking allows players to climb them noiselessly, and crouching lets you slide down immediately. Players can also jump and "land" on a ladder, which absorbs all impact even from a great height. If a player somehow dies while climbing a ladder, their body and weapon will end up at the base of it. Furniture Furniture is a common type of prop, ranging from household items to even military supplies. Furniture can be used as cover, or allow players to reach certain areas (i.e. the cabinets in Overdose) that would otherwise be unaccesible. Ornaments Ornaments are random objects that can be found in almost every map. Unlike furniture, ornaments have no use at all. They may include photos, files, charts, pictures, picture frames, and other miscellaneous items. Vehicles Vehicles can be found in some maps, including cars, buses, trucks, tanks, and aircraft. Vehicles cannot be interacted with or commandeered. Fighter planes and other aircraft can be seen in the background of some maps, such as Snow Valley, Desert Thunder, Dead Water, or when an Airstrike Designator is used. Plants There are a great number of plants in every map, including trees, that can be used as cover. Sometimes, trees may also provide an interesting spot to hide or camp. Wreckage Some maps contain wreckage that keep players in or out of certain places. When wreckage appears, it often blocks off areas are totally unaccessible - leaving players in the dark as what could be on the other side. Wreckage can appear (such as Junk Flea, Sand Hog, and Death Room), or in the distance of others (such as Showdown). Wreckage should not be confused with debris. Debris Also known as trash, debris is a very common type of prop. They have no in-game value, and can be seen lying around almost everywhere. Debris is most commonly found in urban maps, such as Short Fuse, in fthe form of wrappers, flyers, posters, etc. When certain items (such as the First Aid Kit or Auto-Turret) are destroyed, their animation shows a bunch of debris scattering everywhere. This is only part of the animation, however. If your Options allow it, you may also see discarded shells and cartridges littered on the ground after firing your weapon. These will disappear after a while. Missiles Nuclear weapons and missiles can appear in certain maps. There is an exposed nuclear weapon in Snow Valley, and a SAM launcher in Dark Forest (that actually launches rockets every minute towards an unknown location - and getting into its path will kill you). In Search and Destroy, for Short Fuse and Warhead, a non-defused bomb will result in a nuclear mushroom cloud in the distance. Interactive Props Interactive Props ''can be interacted with. Some of these props are vital to gameplay. Levers '''Levers '''can be found in several maps. They are used to set off or activate certain objects, such as doors, machinery, or other types of items. Some levers, however, are duds - and cannot be used. in Black Lung, there are one-time use levers on the lower levels of the mine. They are used to temporarily seal off a portion of the mine from the Infected. Switches '''Switches '''can also activate objects. In Overdose and Sector 25, these switches can be used to turn off the lights In Cabin Fever, a downstairs switch controls the generator, and may die out from time to time. In Dredge. a metal gate can be activated with a switch. In Dark Hill, a switch at the center and peak of the map activates Satellite Scanner. It lasts indefinitely until a player turns off the switch. Doors '''Doors '''can be found in many maps. Most doors are cosmetic, and cannot be opened or closed. Others vary in how they open, though they can never be opened by more than one player at a time. Lever doors can be found in Oil Rig. Sliding doors can be opened by pressing 'E.' There are only 12 of these doors in the game (four in Snow Valley, two in Warhead, two in Kill Creek, and 2 in Sector 25). Automatic sliding doors are pressure-sensitive, and open without the use of 'E'. These can be found in Death Room, Sector 25, and Short Fuse. Garage doors can be found in Rattlesnake. Warhead, Grey Hammer, and Desert Thunder also contain garage doors, though they cannot be opened. Gates can be found in Desert Thunder, which can be opened at any time. Two Towers and Sand Hog feature gates that cannot be closed. Safe doors can be found in Overdose and Short Fuse. In Quarantine, they can be locked and destroyed. Sector 25 also contains safe doors, but they cannot be locked or destroyed. A refrigerator found in Rural Estate can be opened and closed. In City of Wings, however, the refrigerator door is opened, and it cannot be interacted with. Containers '''Containers' can be opened, entered, and hid in. They include trash cans (Short Fuse, Warhead), or large shipment containers (Warhead). ??? Gravity Cubes Currently exclusive to Lunar Labs. Gravity Cubes are strange levers only found in Lunar Labs that control the gravity sensitivity of the whole map. It is on the third story of the map, at the control center. When it is turned on, the gravity level of the whole map is greatly weakened, causing players to jump abnormally high. Players may also hop on generators located around the tall towers in the middle of the map to jump extremely higher. When it is turned off, the gravity level returns back to normal. However, players caught airborne in the middle of a jump or fall may lose health points (HP) or potentially die (which is common when using the towers' generators). When players turn on or off the gravity using the Gravity Cube, it rotates either clockwise or counterclockwise. Special Props Special Props have a specific use in-game. While interactive props are usually optional, special props are often mandatory. Bombs (Search and Destroy/Bombing Run exclusive) Bombs 'can be planted and detonated. In Search and Destroy, it is an item exclusive to Alpha Team. It can be accessed by pressing '6', and planted in designated areas by holding onto the fire button. Once played, it becomes a stationary object that Bravo Team can defuse. This can be done by holding 'E' for a brief amount of time. '' ''Note: the explosion caused by a bomb does '''not kill anyone; it simply ends the round.'' In Bombing Run, there is only one bomb, which either side can retrieve. It spawns in the center of a map, and can be dropped once its carrier is killed. There is only one site to plant this bomb, but otherwise, the same rules apply for planting and defusing it. Flags (Capture the Flag exclusive) Flags 'can be retrieved. In Capture the Flag, the enemy's flag must be brought back to your own, in order to score a point. At the same time, your own flag must not fall into the enemy's hands. The enemy's flag can be dropped and picked up by anyone on your team, but your own flag respawns once your team picks it up. Furthermore, your own flag must be present in order to score a point with the enemy's flag. The flag is worn by its carrier, and cannot be used in any way. Intels ''(Spy Hunt exclusive) 'Intels '''can be retrieved. In Spy Hunt, obtaining one will restore your health and ammo, and make you a Spy (giving you a Spy Vest). Obtaining subsequent intels will restore your health and ammo, and obtaining all 5 will make you a Super Spy (giving you the Advanced Armor, the M134 Minigun, the RMS12 Flamethrower, and the M136 Rocket Launcher). Uploader ''(Spy Hunt exclusive) The 'Uploader '''can be interacted with. It appears in a designated location once a player becomes a Super Spy, and will automatically kill anyone standing beneath it when it lands. Only the Super Spy is able to utilize it, by holding 'E' and slowly uploading their intel. The uploader has four different stages: the inactive stage, a green beginning stage, an orange midpoint stage, and a red critical stage. While uploading, the Super Spy cannot move or attack (though they can jump and turn in different directions). Support Packs ''(Fireteam & Resourceful exclusive) These support items appear when enemies are defeated, allowing you to regain ammunition or health. There are currently three types of Support Packs: *Standard Ammo Pack - Gives you AR and SMG ammunition. *Heavy Ammo Pack - Gives you ammunition for all your weapons/items. *Health Pack - Completely restores your health. Gold (Blood Money & Fireteam exclusive) Gold is a currency found in both Blood Money and Dead Water. In the former, they appear as gold bars that must be collected and brought back to your base in order to achieve points. In the latter, they appear as bags of gold and act as currency. They are used to purchase items from Shylock, such as health, ammo, turrets, beacons, and other weapons. Samples (Fireteam exclusive) Samples are Misc. Objects found in Fireteam: Dead Water. They are scattered all around the cruise ship. They can be found in bags, drawers, lockers, dressing rooms, closets, or on the ground. Super infected have a chance of dropping one. Depending on the difficulty setting of the game, a certain amount of samples are needed to be collected to complete the game. They can be found in packs of one, two, or three. Computers (Fireteam exclusive) Computers appear throughout Combat Arms, in the forms of desktops or laptops. Some are inacive, and many of them are cosmetic. In Fireteam, however, they have a more pivotal use. In Desert Thunder, data must be uploaded to HQ at one point. In NEMEXIS HQ, a computer is required to lock down the building and proceed to the Sky Lounge. Unusable Props '''Unusable props cannot be interacted with, and do not appear in the environment. They actually appear as part of the player's arsenal, but cannot be used due to limitations in the game. Iron Sights These sights are built into most weapons, but none of them can be used in-game. The LAW features a unique scope which cannot be used by the player manually, but is automatically "used" when firing the weapon. Scopes are often integrated on top of a gun's iron sights, so they are more of a placeholder in that regard. Bipod A staple part of many machine guns, bipods cannot be used to prop up your guns in any way. The Auto-Turret is the only weapon that actually uses a bipod. Weapon Stocks The butt of each gun is normally used to control recoil, but can be folded or used as a melee weapon. With the exception of the MP7 family (which has a foldable stock), your gun cannot be used in this way. However, the enemies in Desert Thunder/Desert Fox will attack you with this method. Holster Several mercenaries have holsters to sheath their weapons, but will not use them to do so. Notably, several mercenaries have weapons in these holsters, but cannot (or will not) use them. Firearms Many weapons appear throughout the game, which cannot be used, wielded, or obtained. In Dark Forest, severeal AKMs appear within a tent - while there are unusable AK-47s in Desert Thunder. Sometimes, out-of-site combat can be seen in ths distance, with visible shooting and firing in the background of Grey Hammer and Sand Hog. Spawned weapons, however, such as those of the Training Grounds, Cabin Fever, Black Lung, or when a player dies, can be picked up and used. UAV This strange object appears in each Fireteam map, as well as Hallow Ravine. It appears to be a Sikorsky Cypher model, and has no use in-game. I Category:System Category:Maps Category:Props Category:Game Mechanic